Say yes
by creativesouldier
Summary: All John and Dean was for Sam to say yes.


"So- I mean it-," a nervous Sam stumbled through his words.

"You don't have to do this Sammy"

"I know this Dean. But I want to."

John who had kept quiet, looks at Sam, "Ok then. Let's start. He wants it Dean."

Dean nods and Sam lays back until he feels the toned legs of Dean behind his neck.

"Relax for me, son," John says as he stays to undress Sam, "just relax."

Sam takes a deep breath and his shoes and socks are removed. Another breath and his pants are worked down his legs. He focuses on his breathing as he almost laughs at the fingers grazing his side as his shirt is pulled over his head. He soon realized he is naked. Except for one thing. Just a his breath has stilled in his throat, everything in the room has stopped. Waiting on one breath, the hands on his waist and shoulders gave stopped in anticipation of that one breath. With a shaky nod, Sam wills the breath out.

His underwear follows the trail of his pants down his legs and to the floor.

Looking up Sam sees his dad's eyes and one emotion jumps out of him.

Fear.

In all the years, he's never seen this emotion in his dad's eyes. So Sam gives his dad the bravest smile he can muster and says," I'm ready".

Two words.

Those two words leads to him being placed facing his brother waiting.

Those two words are followed by a snap of a bottle and cold, wet fingers trailing down his back to his butt.

He isn't ready. Oh God. He isn't ready but one look in his brothers eyes and he can see his brothers adoration of him. Can feel his dad's readiness.

He feels a cool finger circle his entrance and jumps a little.

"It's okay Sammy. It's just like when you do it for me", it's just like Dean. Except so much bigger. He thinks this as a finger breeches him. He can't help but let out a moan and grips dean's thigh just a little harder.

"More. Please." He doesn't realize it's him begging until another finger joins the first and, "Oh God." The burn is just the right side of perfect. His body rocks with the force, trying to get that angle. "Ah..Ah..Ah" His back arches and heard the moan of his dad and his brother as another finger is add and his body tightens.

" I need..oh good please." He's sobbing now. A now steel grip on Dean. His hips no longer in his control. His sweet spot being hit until he can't hold back anymore. Just once more and he'll let go. He's so close. That last hit. His eyes are shut tight then-

"On your brother Sammy." He almost cries as the finger are taken out of him. His heart wanting that pressure again. He starts blabbering and begging for it back. "Sammy. Now."

He feels his brother shift under him and gets ready to mount his brother. As he takes in his brother he feels full. So full. It's a slow burn until Dean bottoms out and a punishing rhythm begins.

"D-D-Dean. I'm so full. Please Dean." He didn't even know what he's praying for anymore. He just knows .More.

"Take him Sam. Show me how much you love your brothers cock. How much you want my cock." The command whispered in his ear, grading moans from him and Dean as he rides Dean with all he has. "That's what you want Sam? Me and Dean's cocks rocking against each other in your hole. Imagine how full you'll be. Show me you can take it nee you can take both of us." He punctuates his sentence by pushing Sam forward and entering another finger in him and he can't take it. He can't.

"Come on Sammy. Show dad how much you want both of us in you."

He can feel the another finger in him. All he can feel is pressure. His lips now attached to dean's and his moans only a prayer of "please" and "give it to me" as yet another finger is added and he wants more.

"Please dad. Please. I'm ready. I want to feel you and Dean in me. I want. I want. Please. Please." Sam's words are Answered as those marvelous fingers are yet again removed from his tight channel and he barely registers the sound of his dad slicing himself up.

All he registers is the thickness being pushed in. The burn is almost unbearable. One of dean's arms have wrapped around his back while the other reaches down to stroke him.

Sam's eyes are open as he takes it in. His hips now stilled and feeling the pressure ear from pain to pleasure and the feeling of having both his dad and brother in him at the same time is overwhelming. When his dad has bottomed out all he can think is please. The mantra somehow making it past his lips. And he knows he won't last as the both move. The incessant pounding if his prostate almost tipping him just needs.

"Please. I need to cum." The pea barely a whisper as it mixes with his sobs and moans. " . I need."

The pounding increases. The bruising if his hips doing anything to deter the oncoming climax. His hips giving as much as they are taking and he just can't.

Just one word. One word for release. One word. "Can I...Please...let me...Please...please...please..." His pleas a mantra until it's spoken between grunts. The two voices speaking that one word is the last thing he hears before his world goes white with pleasure.

"Yes"


End file.
